Of Bowties and Forget-Me-Nots
by Boogum
Summary: A collection of Shinichi/Ran one-shots. Chapter 10: Ran always forgot to knock. It had been a pain when Shinichi had been stuck as Edogawa Conan, shrimp-sized first grader with a secret to protect; it was plain embarrassing now that he was back to his teenage self.
1. Of Choices and Regrets

Well, I have recently started watching _Detective Conan._ Needless to say, I love it. The end of S7 was particularly awesome and was the inspiration for this drabble. This one is admittedly short, but that's because I had to sneak!write it at work.

In any case, I'll add more one-shots and arcs to this collection as inspiration strikes, so keep an eye out for those updates. :)

* * *

**Of Choices and Regrets**

If only.

The words had been replaying in his head since the moment he saw Ran break down in tears. If only there had been no murder. If only he had solved the case quicker. If only the antidote hadn't failed. If only, if only, if only, if only!

But there could be no turning back time. No second chance. He chose to solve the murder case at the festival, as well as during their date, and in that he had wasted his precious moments as Shinichi, the boy who had something important that he wanted—no, _needed_—to tell Ran. Instead, he'd been forced to speak the whispers of his heart as Conan, a seven-year-old child who could only echo what Shinichi really felt. Even now, the memory left a bitter taste in his mouth, filled with sadness and regret.

If only.

Sometimes he thinks about the festival. She'd been in his arms then, all warmth and softness. He'd smelt the floral tones of her shampoo and felt the butterfly kisses of her breath as their lips almost touched. So, so close.

He could have kissed her then. He'd _almost _kissed her.

It was the screams that ruined everything. They always did. Those piercing shrieks of alarm dug deep into his detective heart and tugged at his sense of justice and the need to solve the unsolvable. The screams had pulled him away from her arms during the festival, and they had pulled him away from her during dinner. But for all the justice that he helped to maintain in the world, Ran had still been left alone. She had cried.

If only.


	2. Of Awkward Nights

Another little ficlet I sneak!wrote at work. I swear I'll write one that's more than 500 words soon, lol.

* * *

**Of Awkward Nights**

Kogoro was snoring.

Conan sighed and rolled the other way, ignoring the trumpeting sounds coming from the older man. Even in sleep, Detective Mouri was obnoxiously loud. Fortunately, the person sleeping on Conan's right was far more pleasing to the eye (and ear, for the matter). Ran lay curled up on her futon with her hands tucked up under chin, as if in supplication. Slivers of moonlight caressed her face, giving her a silvery glow. He'd never seen her look more beautiful.

She made a soft sound and shifted in her sleep. The neckline of her nightdress gaped, giving him a glimpse of feminine softness and pale skin. Conan swallowed and quickly averted his gaze. Just because his body was now that of a child did not change the fact that he was still a seventeen-year-old boy with very real hormones.

"Keep it together," he scolded himself.

He just had to focus on the shadowy roof above him. That was a safe thing to look at, and—

"Shinichi."

Conan's eyes widened. Had Ran—had Ran just said his name? He risked a glance in her direction, only to find that she was now inches away from him. Too late. Her arms wrapped around him, cuddling him to her like a little girl with a soft toy. Conan froze. He could feel her breath on his neck, her bare skin brushing against his where their nightclothes didn't cover, the softness of her breasts. It was too much. His heart thudded against his ribs and his mouth went dry.

_Oi, Ran, what do you think you're doing? _he thought, if a little grumpily.

Being this close to her was torture. Not to mention awkward as hell. He was stuck in a seven-year-old's body and her father was snoring mere metres from them. Not exactly the setting for a romantic interlude.

"Mm, Shinichi," she mumbled, and nuzzled her face against his neck.

Conan felt his cheeks warm. So she really _was _dreaming about him. A part of him was secretly pleased; the rest of him just felt like a bundle of nerves and awkwardness wrapped into the image of a boy. He didn't know what to do. He'd never been this close to a girl before. He could barely think with her right there all pressed up against him.

In the end, after a futile attempt to free himself from her clutches, he just sighed and resigned himself to being her cuddle partner for the night. Her face was inches from his and he could hear her soft breathing. A tiny smile tugged at his lips, and he let his finger lightly caress her cheek.

Well, he supposed it wasn't so bad.


	3. In Which Ran is Angry

**In Which Ran is Angry**

Ran was furious.

That stupid mystery nut had told her to wait for him. So she had. Very patiently, might she add. Goodness knows there were times when she wanted to scream and throw things or maybe just kick him in the head to knock some sense into him, because months had passed and that idiot Shinichi was still off somewhere working on his mysterious case. Sure, he called her from time to time, and she'd even caught up with him in person a few times since that unfortunate date, but it was never enough. Shinichi had become as bad as Kaito Kid on a moonlit heist: appearing and disappearing in the blink of an eye, and leaving nothing behind but frustration and an empty space where her hopes had stood.

Today was a case in point. Shinichi had appeared out of nowhere, had barely spoken a word to her—cause he just _had _to get involved in another murder scene—and now he was trying to leave. Again. Well, the jerk had another thing coming. Now that she finally had him in her grasp, she wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"Shinichi!"

Ran latched her fingers onto the back of his shirt, intending to stop him from doing his usual Deduction and Dash routine. Unfortunately, she tugged a bit too hard in her frustration; he also happened to be standing on one foot, caught mid-step to ascend the staircase. Gravity did the rest. There was a yelp, a half-choked curse, and then her arms were filled with teenage boy and they were both falling.

_Well, that hadn't worked out quite how I expected._

The thought flittered through her brain, and then her back hit the ground with a bruising thud. She blinked, dazed. There was a warm weight pressing down on top of her. It took her a moment to realise that it was Shinichi. No wonder the sound of him groaning had seemed so close to her ear.

"Geez," he muttered, shifting to untangle himself from her body, "you just had to go and—"

His voice broke off as their eyes met. Their faces were so close that their noses almost touched. Too close. She'd never realised how blue his eyes were until that moment: darker than the sky and beautifully vibrant. It was difficult to hold his gaze; it seemed even harder to look away.

Ran's cheeks blossomed with pink. What was this tingling in her blood? Why couldn't she seem to breathe properly? It was just Shinichi. Shinichi who was far, far too close and staring at her as if she was the only thing that existed in the world. She could feel the feather-light touch of his breath caressing her lips like an invisible kiss. If she tilted her head just a fraction there would be no distance between them. Shinichi swallowed. Perhaps he had realised the same thing.

"Sh-Shinichi, I—"

His thumb brushed her lips, silencing her stammers. Blood pounded in her ears, even as her heart thudded against her ribs. Was he really—was this actually going to happen? His free hand slipped through her hair to cradle her head, tilting her face towards him. Oh, gods. This was actually happening.

Slowly, ever so slowly, his face lowered to close the distance between them. Ran's eyes fluttered shut, helpless to stop what every inch of her yearned for him to do. In that split-second, there was only darkness and the sound of her own pounding heart.

_Kiss me._

The words were a plea in her mind. A terrifying yet exhilarating plea. Still, the seconds passed and their lips did not meet.

"I'm sorry, Ran."

Her eyes snapped open, just catching his expression before he averted his face: a mixture of longing and regret. She didn't understand, but then he pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"I _will_ come back," he said in a low, fervent voice. "I promise."

Before she could react, he released her and stood up. Ran blinked. Hold on. Was he actually about to run out on her again? Suddenly, she was on her feet and clenching her hands into fists.

"Hey!" she called, striding after him. "W-wait a minute!"

Shinichi made an odd, convulsing movement and clutched at his heart. It looked like he was in pain. However, when he turned back to face her, he just flashed her that mischievous grin that had always made her knees a little weak.

"Promise you'll wait for me!" he said.

Ran scowled and quickened her pace. "Like hell I will! You get back here right now and—"

Her fingers closed around his arm. Shinichi made a sudden movement and then something hit her in the neck. Tingling? She swayed, even as her vision blurred. No! Not again! She had to keep her eyes open. She had to make him stay, but—

Everything went black.

Ran groaned and opened her eyes. Conan peered at her in concern, looking just like a miniature Shinichi. It really was unnerving how similar they were.

"Are you alright, Ran-neechan?" he said in his bright, childish voice. "You fainted."

Ran stared around at the backseat of her dad's rental car. Somehow, she had ended up back in the parking lot. There was no sign of Shinichi.

She sighed and looked out the window, only dimly aware of Conan explaining that Shinichi had carried her here before he had to leave. Typical. Once again, she had been left alone while that mystery nut had gone off to solve cases where she could not reach.

_But had he really wanted to go?_

A crease formed on her brow. That's right, even the way Shinichi had grinned at her before she had passed out had been tinged with sadness. Besides, there had been that moment when they had stared at each other. She touched her finger to her lips, remembering how close he had been—close enough that they had almost kissed.

"Geez," she muttered, propping her chin on her hand. "That stupid mystery nut."

Conan blinked. "Eh?"

Ran smiled and shook her head. "Nothing."

Because even though she was furious that he had left her again, she realised that she still couldn't hold it against Shinichi. He might be an annoying mystery nut, but he was still _her _mystery nut. She wouldn't have anyone else.

Ran closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart. _ Hurry up and come home, Shinichi. I'll be waiting for you._


	4. The Problem with Mornings

Time for some silly crack, since I've been turning out the angst lately. Enjoy!

Also, I take prompts. If you have an idea you wanna see written, chuck it my way and I'll see what I can do. :)

* * *

**The Problem with Mornings **

In hindsight, perhaps Ran should have knocked before barging into Shinichi Kudo's house that early Tuesday morning. However, he'd been absent for so long that she had not been able to contain her excitement at the thought of seeing him again. So she had simply waltzed right in through the front door as if she owned the place.

And then froze.

Shinichi Kudo stood in the kitchen, hair sticking up everywhere, and clenching a slice of toast between his teeth. This would have been fine, except he wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were too loose. There was way too much skin showing. Way, way too much. In fact, her brain seemed to have malfunctioned, because that was the only explanation for why the words 'toned' and 'boy' and 'Shinichi' kept repeating over and over in her head.

All that soccer really did pay off.

Ran blinked. Then her cheeks flooded with pink. Then she bit her lip. Hard. Gah, she was totally checking him out! In fact, her gaze was still having trouble lifting any higher than his chest. Though his hips were pretty nice too, all angular and acting like a tantalising signpost that said 'keep looking down...'

_Gah! Bad, Ran! _she scolded herself._ Stop perving on your friend and look at his face!_

Which was a big mistake, cause it turned out Shinichi was giving her his best stink eye. He took the piece of toast out of his mouth.

"There's this thing called knocking, you know," he said conversationally. Except she could tell by his raised eyebrow that he was annoyed. And maybe a little embarrassed. She had just caught him shirtless, after all.

Ran had the grace to blush. "Sorry. I can leave if—"

"Forget it," Shinichi muttered, turning his back on her and waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "You're already here."

Ran chewed on her lip as she watched him go back to making his coffee. It was difficult not to stare at his back. His bare back. Seriously, when did that toned muscle even happen? Did males just go to sleep one day as a scrawny boy and then wake up as a teenage hottie? Sure, Shinichi was still slender, but there wasn't an ounce of softness to that lightly tanned body. He was all angles and planes, and there was a shameless part of her that wanted to run her hands all over him.

Oh, gods. She was turning into her dad!

Ran's cheeks burned. She probably looked very red right now.

"Did you want some coffee?" Shinichi asked, glancing over his shoulder at her. "There's still some in the pot."

If it was possible, her blush darkened even more. "N-no, I'm fine. I just had breakfast, you see, and—"

She broke off as he suddenly placed his cup down and closed the distance between them. Uh-oh, had he realised that she had been checking him out? He certainly had that detective look on his face: there was a faint crease on his brow and his gaze had locked onto her with piercing intensity. Ran swallowed and felt her heart speed up.

"U-um, Shinichi—"

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

She blinked. "Eh?"

Shinichi pushed her fringe out of the way and placed his hand against her forehead. "As I thought," he said with that smug, detective smile. "You're burning up."

Ran's ears turned pink as her blush reached critical levels. How awkward. He thought she was sick, and here she was just embarrassed because she found him far too attractive and couldn't seem to stop blushing. Well, perhaps it was a good thing he had got his deduction wrong this time. She could use that to her advantage.

"Y-yeah," she managed to stammer. "I guess I'm getting a fever or something. I should probably go."

"Wait, Ran!"

But Ran didn't stop. She had to get out of that house before he realised that one truth: that his childhood friend was a shameless pervert who had a weakness for high school detectives with messy bed-hair. With his hawk eyes, it would only be a matter of time.

Fortunately, Shinichi chose not to pursue her when she fled down the street. Unfortunately, she still had the image of his shirtless body imprinted into her mind.

Ran groaned and covered her burning face with her hands. Oh, gods. She was never going to be able to look at Shinichi the same way again.


	5. Unravelled

I was supposed to write a crackfic for Allison. Somehow, this came out instead. Um, yeah.

* * *

**Unravelled **

There had been several near misses. The memories flashed before Shinichi's mind in taunting clarity: snatches of heart-spiking fear as his secret was almost revealed to the girl he tried so hard to protect. The most terrifying had been the case where he had been suspected as a murderer, followed by the drive home when the antidote had worn off sooner than expected and Ran had refused to let go of his hand. Heiji had done his best to help Shinichi get away then, but in the end it had been the drugging effects of the stun watch that had stopped Ran from discovering the truth. Even in London it had been a close call, but somehow Shinichi had managed to scrape through with the professor and Ai's help.

And that was the problem. His whole secret had been guarded by a web of lies and some timely _deus ex machina_. He should have known better than to believe the pattern would continue. Luck was a fickle mistress, and lies were so easily unravelled.

Shinichi cried out in pain and collapsed to his knees, clutching a hand to his chest. He could feel the poison wrapping itself around his heart, squeezing and burning and searing itself into his blood stream. No. No! This could not be happening. Not like this. There was no stun needle left in his watch—no Heiji, Ai or the professor to step in when his body became a useless mess of convulsions and pain. This time he was all alone.

Alone with Ran.

She knelt next to him with misty eyes, calling his name over and over. Even amongst all his pain, he was achingly aware of her presence, like a sun warming his bitter world. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, his face, trying to get him to focus—to explain what was wrong. However, that was the one thing he couldn't do. Not if he wanted to protect her from the Black Organisation.

"I-I'm fine," Shinichi panted, somehow finding the strength to get back to his feet. "Just go. Your dad will be worried, and there's something I have to—"

More pain. It lanced through him like a knife as the antidote continued to wear off. He gasped and his body lurched, contorting like a puppet trapped on twisted strings. This time he stumbled right into Ran, who steadied him with her hands.

"Damn it, Shinichi, why do you keep lying to me!" she yelled, her eyes overly bright. "Anyone can see that you're not fine!"

His chest heaved and sweat rolled down his forehead, though he still managed to flash his trademark, arrogant grin at her. "Well, it was worth a shot."

Ran pursed her lips. "Still playing the cool guy."

It was not a compliment. Shinichi just laughed, but then the poisonous shocks started again and his amusement quickly turned into a ragged gasp. He felt like his body was being burnt from the inside out.

"Shinichi!" Ran said in alarm.

She slipped her arms around him and guided his body to the ground so that she was cradling him against her chest. Shinichi wanted to protest—to tell her to get away and let him deal with this mess himself, but there was nothing he could do. The poison had reached the centre of his heart and was now spreading, working its way through every inch of him. He could barely think straight.

"Hey!" Ran's hands were back on his face, forcing him to meet her wide, frightened eyes. "Look at me! Shinichi!"

His heart gave another agonising jolt. Shinichi clenched his teeth to stifle the scream that tried to escape, but he couldn't stop the toxic puppet master from taking control of his body. He convulsed and shuddered, tugged this way and that by strings of pain. Ran let him go in surprise.

"I'm calling an ambulance," she said in a shaky voice. "You need to see a doctor."

She reached into her pocket to grab her phone. Desperation and fear managed to slice through the haze of poison that clouded Shinichi's mind, if only for a moment.

"No!" He latched his fingers around her wrist. "Don't!"

"But—"

"You can't!" His eyes met hers, wild and filled with panic. "This isn't—I'm not—" He cursed in frustration, realising there was no way he could explain. "Please, just go. Just go, Ran!"

It was his last chance to get rid of her, and he tried to use what strength he had to half-crawl, half-stumble away his way to safety. If he could just get somewhere out of sight. If he could just get her to leave…

Ran wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I'm not leaving you."

Shinichi closed his eyes. His shoulders slumped, even as the poison tightened its grip around his body in one final shock of pain. The organ in his chest went silent. One, two, three; he counted the seconds and then his heart jolted back to life in a violent surge. Fire burned through his veins, his bones, reshaping and deconstructing everything that he was until he knew there would be nothing left of his teenage body. He was shrinking, cringing into himself in a writhing, screaming mess.

And Ran was still there.

Dimly, he was aware of her arms tightening around him, like an anchor refusing to let the boy named Shinichi slip away. Stupid, brave girl. If only it were that easy.

"Ran."

His voice came out higher pitched. A child's voice. She made an odd sound, almost a sob, and then she clutched him tighter. His face was pressed against her chest; he could not see her expression. Still, he felt the way her body shuddered against his small frame—felt her pain as she realised the truth. The seventeen-year-old boy she had first embraced was gone. In his place, she held the unravelled lie that was Edogawa Conan.

Shinichi sighed. Very tentatively, he placed his hands on her back and, when she didn't pull away, held her as close as his little arms would let him. There were no words he could say to make her feel better. Not in that moment.

"I knew it."

Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. Shinichi bowed his head. He already knew the answer, but he still chose to ask.

"Knew what?"

"That you and Conan were the same person." She let out a small breath. "I don't know how I knew—none of it made sense—but still. I felt it in my heart."

"Detective's instinct," he said wryly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack with all those times you tried to catch me out." An affectionate smile curved his lips. "You know me too well, Ran."

Her fingers dug into his back, though not painfully. "But you still lied to me."

Shinichi went quiet. "I'm sorry."

Ran pulled back so she could meet his gaze. Her face was bathed in the amber glow of the streetlight, illuminating the tears that clung to her eyelashes. He thought she looked beautiful. Beautiful and sad.

"Were you ever going to tell me the truth?" she asked.

He found it difficult to hold her gaze. "I wanted to. Believe me, there were so many times I wanted to tell you what was going on, but—"

"But?" she prompted.

He sighed. "It was too dangerous. Still is."

A crease formed on her brow. "What are you talking about?"

Shinichi met her concerned blue eyes and realised that he could not lie to her anymore. Maybe it would put her at greater risk, but the alternative seemed so much worse. She was an integral part of his life, whether he inhabited the body of Conan or Shinichi. He didn't want to shut her out anymore.

So he told her the truth. How the Black Organisation had poisoned him with an untested drug that was supposed to be untraceable; how that same drug had instead shrunk his body, leaving him vulnerable and a branded target should his assailants ever find out he was still alive. Ai did her best to make a cure, being in the same situation as him, but that didn't change the fact that their situation was desperate. The Organisation were ruthless killers; they got rid of everyone in their way, as well as those attached to their victims. That was why—that was why—

"That's why I lied," Shinichi confessed. "I wanted to protect you. I had no idea it would drag out for this long."

Ran was silent for a long moment. He wondered if she was angry—he _had_ actively deceived her—but then she just reached out and cupped his face with her hands. It was kind of unnerving. She didn't say a word; she just stared deep into his eyes, as if looking beyond his child's face to the teenager beneath. Warmth blossomed on his cheeks.

"R-Ran?" he questioned.

"I think I understand now," she said softly.

"Huh?"

"Why I knew that you and Conan were the same person, even when you did everything in your power to convince me otherwise." A smile curved her lips. "It's because I knew you would never leave me. Not really. And you didn't, did you? You've been with me all this time."

Shinichi let out a breath. "Ran."

"If I was in danger, you always came," she continued. "If I was upset, you were there to cheer me up again. You were like my little guardian shadow. You even looked out for my dad."

Shinichi stared down at his hands. Ran tilted his chin back up again, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"I'm not angry, Shinichi," she said. "I know I should be: you've lied to me, tricked me, completely made a fool of me. By rights, I should be furious."

He winced. That was definitely true.

"But I know that wasn't your intention." Her eyes softened into a smile. "You're my friend, and even though I don't understand half of what has happened, I know you would never go out of your way to hurt me." She flicked him lightly on the forehead. "Even if you do have your idiotic moments and think you're being noble by keeping me in the dark."

His blush spread to the tips of his ears. "Hey, hey, I wasn't kidding when I said those guys are really dangerous."

"Then watch my back and I'll watch yours. That way we'll both be safe." She linked his hand with hers. "It's always been this way, right? Whatever came at us, we faced it together. Can't we do that again?"

Shinichi's mouth formed a small O of surprise. Then he just smiled and nodded his head.

Because Ran was right. They were best friends—had laughed, played, and cried together since they could crawl or make coherent sound. It only made sense that they should face the Organisation together as well. Maybe it was a risk to involve her, but it was one _she_ was willing to take. He didn't have the right to steal that choice away.

Shinichi looked up at the girl he had fallen in love with and let out a defeated sigh. _You win, Ran. You win. _


	6. Desire

**Desire **

Ran let out a shaky breath as her back hit the wall. Shinichi placed his hands on either side of her head, leaning in so, so close yet stopping just a hairsbreadth from letting any part of them touch. It was both exhilarating and unbearable. She could feel the heat of him brushing all over her, like a phantom caress that just _begged _to be made real. Never had she been more aware that he was male and she was female, and that their bodies were designed to fit together.

Never had she wanted him to kiss her so much.

Their eyes met. She could see her own desire in his darkened gaze: a magnetic need that drew him lower and lower until her eyelashes fluttered shut and she was tilting her head to meet him. Their lips brushed against each other, light and ephemeral. Almost teasing. It was like getting a taste of a particularly addictive drug. She pressed herself closer to him, wanting more. His hands tangled in her hair, gripped her waist, just as urgent.

"Ran."

Her name was like a prayer on his lips. Then he was kissing her again, and she just stopped thinking all together. Hearts pounded. Hands touched and trembled. Her breath came short and fast, even as he trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses along her exposed skin. So much pleasure. Everything was fire and butterflies, spreading through her body like an electric charge. It was dizzying and terrifying and exhilarating in one.

And it was just a dream.

Ran blinked and realised that she was neither intertwined with Shinichi in scantily clad passion, nor was she even in her bedroom. Instead, she had somehow wrapped herself around Conan, hugging him to her as if he were a pillow … or a tiny Shinichi. She blushed and carefully extricated herself from the boy, then flopped back against the blankets. Her body was still thrumming with desire. Not that she would ever admit she was feeling sexually frustrated—especially not with a seven-year-old right next to her (whom she'd practically molested in her sleep) or her father snoring in the background.

A sigh escaped Ran's lips, and she rolled over the other way. It was a long time before she fell asleep again.

* * *

This one is for Allison, who was curious to know what Ran was dreaming about in chapter two. Now you know. ;)


	7. Shiro

Dear Toast, you are awesome and made me a very happy author. Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Soundtrack:** ぼくはくま – Utada Hikaru

* * *

**Shiro **

"_Shiro_."

The moment the word was out of his mouth, Shinichi Kudo knew that he was a dead man. Ran tugged her skirt down, hiding any sight of white cotton and smooth thighs. Her cheeks were red and her eyes had narrowed into dagger-like slits.

Yep, he was definitely a dead man.

Shinichi raised his hand in an appeasing gesture, as if trying to ward off a dangerous animal. Not that the description was far off the mark. Ran Mouri might be his best friend, but she also had a black belt in karate, a volatile temper, and was known to break through walls and doors when upset. Shinichi didn't stand a chance. So, when she began advancing upon him with her fists clenched, he did what any self-respecting man would do. He bolted. Fast.

"Shinichi!" Ran growled.

Running in earnest now, Shinichi chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw a demon with blue eyes charging after him.

Crap, crap, crap!

He quickened his pace, limbs moving in a blur while still keeping the soccer ball that had started this mess tucked under one arm. The demon didn't slow. In fact, judging by those hair-raising shrieks, Ran, otherwise known as the blue-eyed harbinger of doom, would not be satisfied until she had exacted vengeance upon his soul. Or perhaps a certain male appendage. Just listening to her threats made him feel like he was being castrated.

"I'm sorry!" Shinichi yelled, sweat gathering on his brow. "I swear I didn't mean to look!"

Ran made more demonic sounds of fury. It sounded like she was trying to summon a legion of man-hating ghouls from hell. He blanched and wondered how it was that such a normal walk home between friends could have changed so drastically over something as simple as white panties.

_It wasn't even my fault_, he thought in frustration.

The soccer ball had gone in the wrong direction; Ran had chosen to kick said ball instead of catching it or stopping it with her head. Short skirt plus a high kick plus a nearby Shinichi meant panty flashing. It wasn't like he had _meant _to stare. It was just very, very hard not to when he was presented with athletically toned thighs and a tantalising glimpse of pristine-white cotton. Innocence and strength: the combination was Ran to a T. Except now she wanted to kill him.

Shinichi's foot snagged on an uneven part of the pavement. He lurched, the ball slipped free of his grasp, and then he was falling. A second later a body smacked into him from behind and he found himself being pinned against the ground. There was a moment of inelegant struggling, in which Shinichi tried to wriggle away and, when that failed, shove Ran off him (he had to protect his male bits! Er, his life), while Ran proceeded to trap him in a head-lock. Suddenly, he found his face all squashed up against her chest.

Mmm, breasts.

"Ha!" Ran said triumphantly, now tangled up with him like a pretzel. "Can't get away now, can you?"

Shinichi made a noncommittal sound. His cheeks were warm with embarrassment and maybe a little arousal. He would never, ever admit that their current situation was not as distasteful to him as she thought. He liked having all of his limbs intact, thank you very much, and she was already swearing bloody murder. It was just a little difficult to appear unaffected when he was so conscious of where their bodies touched. Plus, in the most secret, shameless part of his mind, he had to confess that it was a bit of a turn-on that she could keep him pinned down like this with so little effort. Cute, strong _and_ flexible. It was no wonder he was feeling all hot and bothered.

Ran tightened her grip on him, pressing his face even more against her breasts. "Well?" she demanded. "Explain yourself!"

Boobs. Face in boobs. Oh my—

Shinichi blinked, just managing to stop himself from having another foot-in-mouth moment and uttering something he would regret. "I'm really, really sorry, Ran," he said in a muffled voice, and privately congratulated himself for stringing together a coherent sentence. "It was an accident, I swear."

"If it was an accident, you should have looked away," she retorted. "You just stared!"

That was true. He'd gaped at her panties with his mouth hanging open like some perverted creeper. Still, it _was _her fault for kicking the ball when she was wearing a skirt.

"I wasn't expecting it," Shinichi complained. "Geez, it's not like I planned to see your—your—"

Ugh, he couldn't even get the word out. His cheeks burned. This was so awkward. Damn it, why had he been stupid enough to comment on the colour of her panties? He could have bluffed and said he hadn't seen anything if he'd just kept his mouth shut, but no. He had to go and blurt out "shiro" like the idiot he was. It was no wonder Ran was so upset.

Perhaps she sensed his genuine discomfort, for she loosened her arms so that he was no longer trapped in a headlock. Unfortunately, this act of mercy was immediately followed by her pushing down on his chest with one hand so that he was lying flat on his back, body still pinned beneath hers. Now he could see her expression: flushed cheeks, narrowed eyes. She looked like a cute yet exceedingly murderous angel of judgement looming over him. On second thought, it seemed she was still mad. And she was straddling him. And this was really, really awkward.

Shinichi swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "U-um—"

Ran leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching. "Show me yours."

His eyes widened. "What?"

His voice came out in an unmanly squeak. Ran just glowered at him, though her cheeks were still very pink. In fact, the colour was darkening to a nice crimson. They'd be a matching pair soon with all the blushing they were both doing.

"It's not fair," she muttered, waving her hand in an agitated manner. "This is the second time you've seen my—my—" she struggled to say the word, just as he had. Suddenly, her eyes flashed in frustration. "Look, my point is that I'm tired of being the only one who gets humiliated. You saw mine, so it's only fair I see yours. Consider it payback for staring."

Shinichi opened and closed his mouth a few times. Sweet kami, he had expected a few bruises and a lot of ranting; he had not expected her to choose an eye-for-an-eye or, in this case, a panty glimpse for a panty glimpse (and could his undergarments even be called panties?) as her chosen revenge.

"U-um, Ran, I d-don't—" he stammered.

Ran silenced him quite effectively by undoing his belt. Holy crap, her fingers were _there_, and—

Shinichi's mind went into overdrive with panic. Suddenly, he was squirming again and tried to grab her hands to keep her from doing any further damage. This was molestation, damn it! Ran swatted his hands away and unzipped his pants in a business-like manner. Then she stared.

"Shiro," she said softly.

Shinichi blushed. She blushed. There was a lot of blushing.

Ran seemed to realise that she was still straddling him (and how awkward was that now that his pants were undone to reveal his own tighty-whities?) and quickly got off him. "Well," she said, dusting off her hands and trying to sound unaffected, "I guess that makes us even."

Shinichi just made a noncommittal grunt and focussed on fixing his zip and belt so that he was dressed more decently. The damn blush wouldn't fade from his cheeks. If this was her idea of getting even, he hated to think what she would have done had he purposely tried to get a peek up her skirt. Then again, she probably would have just murdered him had he done that.

Their eyes met for a brief moment, and then they both flushed and looked the other away. Shiro for innocence, alright. Shinichi didn't think his colouring would ever return to normal. The blush had become a permanent fixture, reminding him of delicate fingers, soft curves, and his own mortification.

He made a note to himself then: if Ran ever tried to kick a ball wearing a skirt again, he was to firmly cover his eyes and run far away. Far, _far_ away.

* * *

I know there is an episode (OVA? Movie?) that features the initial scene where Shinichi accidentally sees Ran's knickers, but I can't for the life of me remember it now to reference. So yeah, this one was based on that. I just took liberties with what happened next, nyuk nyuk.

For those who requested prompts and are still waiting, never fear. I have not forgotten about you. My muse is just lamentably flighty and likes to hit me with random ideas. That said, I'm gonna let you guys choose the one I do next. We have three for selection from those who have given me prompts:

1: Ran is off alone all the time and being secretive. Conan decides to investigate.

2: Life after the wedding or involving their wedding.

3: Shinran AU (eg, he is her new boss, classmate, or they work together on a case - Shinichi as a detective, Ran as a lawyer - yadda yadda. You get the picture).

Vote, my pretties. I shall do my best to deliver … and not give you flying monkeys (cause we all know you just had a Wizard of Oz moment, and if you didn't SHAME ON YOU, YOU HEATHENS!).

Okay, I'm rambling and need sleep. No more 24 hour non-stop awakey times for me. Boogum signing out.


	8. To Have and to Hold

This one-shot is dedicated to **The Imagination World**! The votes are in and your prompt won lucky number one! I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**To Have and to Hold**

* * *

_He is infuriating._

* * *

"Shinichi!"

Ran Kudo stomped into the living room, cheeks flushed and her hands planted on her hips. The subject of her ire didn't even raise his head at her entrance. Instead, he sighed and tossed his pen down on the coffee table, where it joined a collection of papers smothered in complicated scribbles and numbers.

"I don't get it," he muttered, rubbing a hand through his hair so that the brown strands stuck up even more.

Ran's face took on an interesting shade of red. "Shinichi," she repeated, "are you even listening to me?"

Her husband glanced up at her, then blinked a few times as if trying to confirm that there was indeed someone else in the room with him. "Hey, Ran. When did you get here?"

Ran clutched at her hair with a choked sound. "You—you didn't even—ugh!" She stepped closer, looming over him like some bristling, ferocious demon (translation: very grumpy wife). "I've been calling you for ages! _You_ just weren't listening!"

Shinichi gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I'm just so caught up on this case. If I can just crack the code, then—"

"Enough with the code!"

Shinichi looked like he had been slapped. Those words were pure blasphemy to such a dedicated detective as himself. In fact, she had might as well have said that Sherlock Holmes was about as skilled at deducing facts as a sloth was performing ballerina. In short, he was not amused.

"Ran, you know this is my job," he said in what he probably thought was a reasonable voice. "I can't just—"

"No!" She jabbed him in the chest. "What you _can't_ do is leave your notes all over the kitchen so I have nowhere to prepare food. Just like you can't leave your little code scribbles in the bathroom, in the toilet, and definitely not in our bedroom! Geez, Shinichi, I found them in our bed_. In our bed!"_

He rubbed the base of his neck. "Did I really leave them in our bed?"

"Yes!" She made an exasperated noise and stood back to her full height. "There's a reason you have an office, you know? Maybe you should try using it. And you keep leaving the toilet seat up," she added, suddenly remembering this second of most heinous crimes. "How many times do I have to tell you to put it down when you flush? You'd think with that ridiculously high IQ of yours that you would remember something so simple!"

Shinichi opened his to mouth respond, but Ran was on a roll.

"And can you please put your dirty towel in the laundry hamper instead of leaving it on the ground?" She shook her head, clutching at the air as if trying to grasp some kind of divine patience. "I swear, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times—"

Shinichi turned away from her. It took her a moment to realise that he was on the phone. Her jaw dropped.

"Are you seriously having a conversation with someone else right now?" she demanded, cheeks flushed with anger.

Shinichi muttered something into the phone. She heard the words "murder" and "Megure". That did it for Ran. In one quick swipe, she snatched the phone from his hand and threw it at the wall.

"Shinichi, you idiot!"

With that final screech, she stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Gods, her husband was so infuriating.

* * *

_He is a walking corpse magnet._

* * *

Ran let out a small breath as she felt his hand slip under her skirt. "Shinichi," she began in a voice that was part plea, part warning. "Maybe we shouldn't—"

"Shh." His mouth silenced her protests. Very, very skilfully.

Needless to say, Ran stopped trying to come up with excuses for why it was a bad idea to make out in a public toilet. No one could seem them, after all, and the door was locked. Plus, he was doing something very interesting with his hand that was stimulating all sorts of wonderful sensations. Best just to let go of prudish reservations and enjoy the moment. And enjoy it she did.

At least, until the screaming started.

Shinichi and Ran broke apart with a startled gasp. She glanced at the door with a dazed sort of frown, still trying to come down from her euphoric high. The buttons on her blouse were undone, revealing far too much skin and lacy bra. Her skirt was also hitched up and her legs were wrapped around his waist, though he hadn't quite got around to removing her panties. Meanwhile, Shinichi was bare-chested and his pants unbuckled. Neither was ready to face the public.

"Quick, someone call the police!" a voice from outside the door shouted. "Someone has been murdered!"

Shinichi sighed and gave Ran a quick kiss on the lips. "That's my cue."

He pulled away from her and gathered his clothes, tugging them on quickly and fixing up his ruffled appearance. Another brief kiss—this time on her forehead—and then he was out the door. Ran just stood there in shock. Somehow, they had gone from being about to enjoy a wonderful release of pent-up sexual frustration to her being alone in a toilet while her husband was out there somewhere peering at a dead body. In short, now she just had a whole lot of frustration without the sex.

Ran sighed and let her head fall back against the wall. Damn Shinichi and his stupid knack for stumbling into every murder case possible. Something really had to be done. She was never going to get some quality time with her husband at this rate.

"Maybe I'll just drench him in holy water," she muttered.

Anything to stop him from being Tokyo's resident corpse magnet.

* * *

_He is the man she loves._

* * *

Ran rested her chin on her hand and stared out the window. The toilet seat had been left up again, the bathroom still faintly smelt of wet towel, and there were notes smothered in her husband's handwriting all over the house. He'd forgotten to call, despite promising that he would, and the dinner she had prepared had long ago gone cold. In short, he had done everything wrong.

"Shinichi, you idiot," she said under her breath.

Sometimes, she wondered why she continued to put up with the stupid mystery nut. He drove her crazy when he got all distracted and absorbed in a case. She could have been invisible for all the attention he paid her. And yet—and yet—

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her up against a male chest. "Sorry I'm late," he murmured, lips brushing against her cheek.

Ran remained unmoved. "You could have called."

"I know."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you ever listen to me."

His arms tightened around her. "I've been a jerk. I'm sorry."

Ran's heart jumped in her chest, responding to the sincerity she could hear in his voice. She wanted to stay angry. Damn it, he seemed to be forever putting his work before her or forgetting to do those little things that would make her life easier. It wasn't fair. It was infuriating. And yet—

She turned in his arms, raising her head to meet his blue, blue eyes. A lopsided smile curved his mouth as he gazed down at her, still holding that boyish charm that had first captured her heart. Just like that her frustration seemed to melt away.

"Shinichi, you idiot," she said softly, and then she kissed him.

Because even though he was a stupid mystery nut who seemed to forget to do the simplest thing, there was no denying that he loved her or that she loved him. The vows they had exchanged on their wedding day had not been broken; she would have and hold him until the last breath left her lips, flaws and all. Besides, for all that her husband could be infuriating, there was one single truth that would remain: Shinichi Kudo was a man who was very dedicated to the things that he loved—be it soccer, solving mysteries, or his childhood friend-now-wife.

And Ran had to admit that he was very, very _good_ at demonstrating that dedication when it counted.

* * *

If you haven't guessed already, this was prompt #2: life after the wedding. I plan to write the other two prompts as well, but for now I hope you enjoyed my take on Shinichi and Ran's married life.

**P.S:** To the anonymous reviewer "Reader": Unfortunately, I haven't read any of the manga. I only recently got introduced to _Detective Conan_ and have managed to watch all of the anime episodes and movies, but I'm really slack when it comes to reading manga (I'm a terrible person, I know). If what you say is true, though, I shall have to start reading!

Cheers,

Boogum


	9. Doki, Doki

This one-shot is dedicated to **Crazyforshinichi**, who asked for a 'real' version of Ran's dream. I hope this satisfies. I should probably also warn that this one gets a little steamy, though I tried to keep it within the T rating. You can decide whether I succeeded or not.

* * *

**Soundtrack:** Flavour of Life – Utada Hikaru

* * *

**Doki, Doki **

"Ran."

Her heart quickened. She would know that voice anywhere—had memorised every intonation, every soft lilt. It was a voice that was as dear and familiar to her as the beating of her own heart. For months, she had listened to it over the phone, feeling like the sound was the only thing keeping the tired organ in her chest working. Just wishing she could hear him in person.

But now there was no phone. Now that voice was coming from right behind her, saying her name with such intensity. Such passion.

Trembling slightly, Ran turned to see the boy who had haunted her dreams and even her waking thoughts since the day he had gone missing. He was leaning against the doorframe, clothes rumpled, and there was an ugly bruise marring his jaw. He looked like hell, but the smile he flashed her was just as she remembered: a little cocky, a little boyish, and designed to pierce straight to the heart.

_Thud, thud._

The pounding beat seemed to fill her body, echoing through her in a dizzying rhythm. Shinichi was here. Shinichi was here. Shinichi was _here_. But wait. Did that mean—could it be—

"It's over," he confirmed for her. "Everything is finished: the organisation, the poison—everything." His eyes met hers, and this time his smile was tender and filled with open relief. "I'm back, Ran."

Ran just stared at him for a long moment. It was over. The nightmare that had torn them apart was finally over. He was back, and he was never going to leave her again. Without even realising it, her feet were dragging her forward, and then she was throwing her arms around him and clutching him to her tightly. So very, very tightly.

"Idiot," she whispered, burying her face into his chest. "Why'd you make me wait so long?"

Shinichi stroked her hair, smoothing the dark strands down her back. "_Idiot_," he mimicked, and she could hear the affection he felt for her interlaced in every syllable. "As if I really wanted to."

Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. She clutched him even closer, revelling in every point of contact. This was real. It wasn't a dream. His body was warm and solid, and she could feel his heartbeat syncing to the rhythm of her own. There was no denying his presence. He was here, and he was holding her, and it was everything she had ever wanted.

Ran pulled back a little so that she could meet his gaze. One of his arms still encircled her waist, but his other hand slipped down from her hair to gently wipe away her tears with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Ran," he said with a small frown. "I hate it when you cry."

Of course, that only made her cry more.

Shinichi sighed and cupped her cheek, smiling down at her tear-streaked face. "What am I going to do with you?"

Ran sniffed and tried to make a retort—he had always teased her about being a cry baby—but the words got caught in her throat. Instead, she just stared into his eyes, seeing in those blue depths a sweet intensity that she had first glimpsed when he had confessed to her outside the Big Ben. The intensity of a boy in love.

_Thud, thud._

Her heart pounded, beating faster and faster. She could not look away. She did not want to look away. Shinichi's hand pressed down on the small of her back, pulling her close. Her breath caught as their bodies touched. Somehow, the embrace felt different now. More intense, as if all of her senses had been heightened. Or maybe it was just because he was staring at her with such undisguised passion.

_Thud, thud._

She let out a shaky breath, lips parting slightly. It was all the invitation he needed. He dipped his head and, hesitating only a second, pressed his mouth against hers. Her eyes widened at the contact, but they fluttered shut a second later. There was no way she could resist the teasing pressure of his lips; no way she could ignore the pounding of her heart that told her to respond in kind. Her body was an instrument attuned to his touch, and he had just plucked all the right strings.

Ran threaded her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. She didn't know who was the first to open their mouth; everything was a blur of butterflies and pounding hearts, but at some point the kisses became more forward, more demanding. She tasted him for the first time and indulged in the velvety caresses that come with exchanging silent words. It was intoxicating. Intoxicating and exhilarating and made her feel like the blood in her veins had turned to liquid fire.

She knew they should stop. She didn't want to stop.

Shinichi's arms tightened around her, and he backed her up against the wall. His lips left hers to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses down her jaw, skimming along her fluttering pulse, before finding a particularly sensitive spot near her ear. Ran bit back a moan and arched into him almost helplessly, extending her neck to give him better access. It was too much. Too much pleasure. Too much fire. And yet, at the same time, it wasn't nearly enough. Not at all. Her body yearned for more.

She yearned for more.

Ran dragged his face back to her level, kissing him deeply. At some point her legs got wrapped around his waist, creating all sorts of wonderful friction between them. Their hands had also started to wander. She barely noticed that her dress had been hitched up or that she had lost her cardigan. She definitely didn't remember removing his shirt, though she did not hesitate to explore his bare chest. Even if her hands were a little shaky. Even if her fingers did tremble when she found the buckle on his belt.

Shinichi made a soft sound and pulled back. His lips were swollen and his hair was a mess. Ran felt an odd sense of satisfaction that she had been the one to make him look so dishevelled. He might be almost god-like for his ability to piece together clues from what seemed like nothing, but he was completely powerless to her touch. Not that she was faring any better. Her chest rose and fell quickly, and the blood was still pounding in her ears.

"Maybe we should stop," Shinichi said.

"You're right." She swallowed, trying to catch her breath. "We should definitely stop."

Their eyes met—a single moment charged with pulsating need and newly discovered desire. Then he groaned and pulled her back to him, and she was kissing him again, and it was all so exhilarating and overwhelming. His hands grazed her skin and gripped her thighs. She clutched at his bare back, nails digging into lean muscle. Control was thrown aside. Everything was happening too fast. She couldn't keep up; couldn't process anything beyond the dizzying rush of pleasure spinning inside her.

Beyond _him_.

Ran let out a shaky breath as he leaned over her. Shock shivered through her as she wondered when they got on the sofa. His hair tickled her cheek, and she could feel the heat of him brushing against her exposed skin where their bodies didn't already touch. It seemed the dress was gone, leaving her wearing just her bra and panties. Even he was down to his underwear, but all she could recall in her mind were frantic tugs at fabric and a lot of kisses. Her heart pounded wildly as the full reality of their situation hit her. This was actually going to happen. Him and her. On this sofa. Oh, gods.

She should stop him.

Why didn't she want to stop him?

Shinichi hesitated, still leaning over her. There was a question in his eyes. He was asking permission. Or perhaps it wasn't a question and he was just silently pleading for her to be the strong one. Goodness knew they were way over their heads, caught up in emotions too powerful to be controlled. He'd been wrenched away from her side for so long; the relief of having him back had made her too impulsive.

Made them both too impulsive.

Ran closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she deliberately reached up and pulled him down against her, just holding him.

"Um, Ran?" Shinichi said, a bit at a loss.

"Just stay with me like this." She held him closer, nestling her face against his chest. "Okay?"

Shinichi sighed—perhaps in relief, perhaps in disappointment—and wrapped his arms around her. Eventually, their heartbeats slowed. The fire turned to soothing warmth. The pulsating need faded and was replaced with contentment. He was back, and they were together, and there was no need to rush. After all, this was just the beginning. There would be plenty of chances to continue what they had started on the sofa. For now, she just wanted to hold him. For now, she just wanted to enjoy _this _moment.

Ran smiled and listened to the steady beating of his heart. It was enough.


	10. Eye for an Eye

I took forever to get this written, but this one is for **hislips**. You asked for something based on the prompt 'bath time'. Hope this suffices. Also, just a warning that this one-shot is rated a high T for sexual innuendo.

* * *

**Soundtrack:** Poppin' – Utada Hikaru

* * *

**Eye for an Eye**

Ran always forgot to knock. It had been a pain when Shinichi had been stuck as Edogawa Conan, shrimp-sized first grader with a secret to protect; it was plain embarrassing now that he was back to his teenage self. There was a big difference between a seven-year-old and a seventeen-year-old's body, and Ran had just walked in on him washing.

"Ran!" Shinichi spluttered, a hot flush of dismay spreading across his cheeks.

He was conscious of the fact that he was naked. No towel to cover himself, no screen to hide behind. He was utterly exposed as he sat on the stool, water droplets and soapy residue sliding along his bare skin, tracing muscle and angular planes that had never existed on Conan's scrawny body. Shinichi was all teenage boy, and right now he was mortified. Ran wouldn't stop _staring._

"Oi!" he snapped, hunching over on the stool in an attempt to hide his, ahem, male bits. "What are you just standing there for? Get out!"

Ran's cheeks were suspiciously pink, but she didn't make a retreat. Instead, a wicked glint entered her eyes and she drew herself up to her full height. "What's wrong?" she questioned in a voice that sounded far too innocent. "It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before. After all, we bathed together all the time when you were Conan-kun."

Shinichi opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to formulate a response. Yes, they had bathed together when he had lived with her during his second stint as a first grader, but this was different. This time he wasn't a kid, and—

Ah, but she hadn't been a kid either. His eidetic memory would never let him forget the memories of their shared bath time. Not the soft swell of her breasts, not the soapy skin that had been like silk to touch; his thoughts had been dirtier than a gutter, and she would have kicked him to hell and back had she known what the little boy sharing her bath had really been thinking. Heck, she _had_ been furious with him when she'd discovered the truth about Edogawa Conan. It had taken much grovelling to get her to forgive him for all the lies he had told her, but the "bath time" issue was something she had never raised.

He had hoped she had forgotten.

He had hoped that he would never have to face up to his (admittedly) perverted behaviour.

But Ran had him cornered.

And did he mention that he was naked?

Ran stepped forward. "I could help you scrub your back, if you like?" A disconcerting smile curved her lips. "It'd be just like old times."

Shinichi swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "Uh."

So much for an intelligent response. All cognitive function had fizzled somewhere between the memory of naked breasts and the fresh images her words had put into his head. It was all he could do not to let the blood rush to his nether regions (because that would be really, really awkward, considering his current lack of clothing).

Ran's smile widened a fraction. She took the sponge from his unresisting grasp and stepped behind him, placing her free hand on his shoulder. "Allow me," she murmured, lips almost grazing his ear.

Desire and heated whispers of arousal shivered through him. Damn. His hormones were so much more out of control when he was in his proper body, and Ran was far, far too close. The way she dragged the sponge caressingly down his back made him feel like he was coming undone. It was too easy to imagine her as she had looked when he'd washed with her as Conan. Both of them naked. Both of their bodies slippery with soap and water. Then maybe her hand could stray from his back, moving down to—

Uh-oh. Movement in the nether lands. Abort! Abort!

Shinichi let out an undignified squeak and made a dash for the small towel hanging from the rack, making sure to keep his back to her. He only turned around once he had positioned the cloth to cover the evidence of his less than pure thoughts. Ran's eyes glinted in a knowing way that made him want to sink into the floor, though her cheeks were still pink. His own blush darkened in a fresh bloom of heat.

"Problem?" she taunted.

Shinichi gritted his teeth. "You've made your point, Ran. I think it would be better if you leave now."

"Why?" She blinked at him innocently. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

More like really turned on. Not that Shinichi would admit as much.

"You know what I mean!" he snapped. "This is just—you just can't—"

"Can't help my teenage friend wash himself, you mean?" she supplied for him. "Funny, because that's exactly what you did. Several times, in fact."

Shinichi winced. "I'm sorry, okay? I should have never bathed with you as Conan. I just—"

Couldn't resist. Wanted to see you naked. Am still a teenage boy with a teenage boy's mind.

"It was different when I was stuck in a kid's body," he finished lamely.

Ran chucked the sponge at him. "Being smaller doesn't change anything! You were still you, and you still saw all of me, and, and—" she made an incoherent sound of frustration, and her face glowed a brilliant shade of red. "Gah, you're just a big pervert!"

She swung around on her heel and stalked out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Shinichi let out a breath. It looked like he still had a lot of grovelling to do; although, as far as punishments went, he wasn't sure what to make of her little object lesson. For someone who had accused him of being a pervert, she had not shied from staring at his body, not to mention had acted like a complete tease. It made him wonder how far she would have gone had he not fled from her.

Oh well. At least he hadn't ended up with a nosebleed this time.


End file.
